


Resistance is futile

by Ilyasviel



Series: ME Prompts! [11]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Harry has been resisting the Pathfinder's advances for a long time. Damn, she has been pestering him since before they have joined the Initiative. The problem is not that she wanted it... is that HE wanted it, more than anything.Will be the good doctor capable of resisting her advances?





	Resistance is futile

**Author's Note:**

> Another beautiful prompt sent to me by the lovely @vorcha_girl *_* thank you, love!!!
> 
> 16\. "Just shut up and kiss me!" //OR// 30. “What? You think you’re the only one suffering?” for Harry x Sara! ^_^
> 
> I choose the 30. “What? You think you’re the only one suffering?”
> 
> Hope you like it! As always, no beta reading, all the typos are my own. Let me know if you like it or if you find anything that disturbs your grammar sense :P to correct it ;)

Heleus… the new name for Nightmare in Harry’s book. They have been awake for two months, and their new adventure has begun with a bang. When the Hyperion crashed against the Scourge after leaving FTL speed, Harry thought that nothing could be worse than that. How wrong he was... He has suffered a shuttle crashing, has been attacked by a hostile alien race, and worse, they have lost Alec and almost lost Sara. All those thoughts pass through his mind at least once a day, but today… today is not a good day. He has been taking care of Scott’s prone form since the mission, enjoying the ‘peaceful’ life of being the only human doctor awake at the Hyperion first, and then at the Nexus. Harry has resigned from his position on the Tempest, having had enough adventures in their first day on the new galaxy for the rest of his life. Besides, he knew Lexi would work better under the pressure of the Pathfinder’s missions than him, who tends to worry too much and too deep for Sara. 

 

Harry has offered himself to take the night shift, for the fourth night in a row, knowing that he didn’t will get too much sleep anyway. Leaning on the bed beside Scott, his mind conjures again the images of Sara dying in his arms during the evacuation of Habitat 7, the struggle to bring her back just to discover that SAM was playing havoc with her brain. Damn, he is too old for that shit. With a sigh, he turns to return to his desk, just to find Sara standing in the middle of the room, looking at him. Her eyes move to Scott briefly before locking her blue gaze on him. “Good night, Harry. I didn’t know you got the night shift.”

 

The older man shrugs his initial surprise, “Well, better to let the one who can’t sleep be the one who takes the shitty shift, don’t you think?”

 

Sara has closed the distance to Harry while he talks, “What do you mean? You can’t sleep?”

 

Raising a hand to massage his temples, Harry steps back, moving away from her. She has always affected him more than he wants to admit, even to himself, and today he is not in the mood to fight it. “Is not that I didn’t sleep, is just I didn’t sleep a lot and prefer to let the ones who can have a full night's rest to have it.” He has reached his desk and turned the chair to sit on it. “We are alone tonight. You can stay with Scott as long as you want, even can stay for the night on one of the bunks, I don’t mind.” He know the words are a lie as soon as they leave his mouth, but she needs some reassurance with Scott and maybe spending a night with him will help.

 

She has reached Scott’s bed while he walked away, and now is caressing his face, moving the hair aside from his forehead. “I like the idea, Harry. But I will prefer to keep watching him while you take a nap, at least. I was sleeping a couple of hours ago, and I'm not sleepy. You know how tricky the time in space can be.”

 

Harry leans his elbows on the desk, hiding his face between his hands with a low grunt. “Sara, I can’t deal with that tonight, please. If you want to stay with him, is fine. If you want to leave, is fine too. Just--”

 

While he talked, Sara has moved until she is behind him. He can feel the angry energy flow from her even without looking at her. “What? You think you’re the only one suffering?” With a grunt, she grabs the back of his chair making the leather on it crack. “You say you can’t deal with it, with what exactly? With a woman who is still mourning his father and seeing his brother in comma without any improvement every time she steps into the med bay? With a woman who carries the lives of thousands and thousands of pioneers on her back while having to deal with all the shit the Nexus throws at her? With a woman who has to kill to survive, not just kett, but ex-Initiative too?” Her voice has begun to fail between the sentences, and Harry has to fight the urge to turn and hug her. “With a woman who has been pining for an impossible love for a long time? Don’t you dare to talk with me about dealing with shit, Harry Carlyle.” Her angry steps signal her leaving the bay. “I’ll visit Scott tomorrow morning before I leave again.”

 

The sound of the door closing behind her seems to wake up Harry, and he lets his head fall back, swearing under his nose. “Damn! It seems like I did it again.”

 

Scott’s voice reaches him, “Yeah, you did it, H.”

 

Harry almost falls from the chair. Scott is still sleeping, but the neuronal connector is over his head and flashing. “Scott, who connected you again?”

 

“SAM. He is preoccupied for Sara and wanted some help to talk with her, but now you have scared her.”

 

With a loud grunt, Harry stands up and closes the distance to the bed, picking up the pad that controls Scott’s vitals and levels. “I know! And I don’t need a confirmation about my ability to put my foot in my mouth, thank you very much.”

 

“Damn, H. If I can stand up, I will slap you in the head. And then to her too. Really, how long have you two been orbiting around one another without doing anything? And don’t try to sell me the crappy story about your age difference, because if she didn’t care, I didn’t care.” His voice sounds pissed off, and SAM’s shows a warning on Harry’s pad before trying to stabilise Scott’s levels.

 

Sitting on the bed beside him, Harry puts the pad near his leg and fixes his gaze on the sleeping face of Scott. “It just-- It feels wrong in my head. I knew you two for years. You are the sons of one of my best friends--”

 

“Bullshit, H. You are scared of your feelings, plain as it sounds. And I must tell you, she is getting tired of suffering because of you.” The tone of the voice signals the exasperation on him, and he instinctively knows that he will be sighing if he can do it. “You know that half of her crew wants to woo her, right? And that's the soft word of it.”

 

The hand he has around one of his knees grab it hard enough to hurt him. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“And?”

 

The exasperated sound that leaves Harry is so sad that Scott wants to be awake just to comfort him. “What do you want me to do? Board the Tempest and ravish your sister?”

 

“Ugh, didn’t need that image in my brain, H. But yeah, something like that. You two need to talk about your feelings before one of you get hurt definitely because of your stubbornness.” A soft beep sounds from the neuronal connector, “Seems I’m out of time. Now H, call someone to finish your shift and go to her room, she is staying at the Hyperion tonight. SAM will let you in. Talk with her, even if you just want to say NO officially, do it. She deserves some happiness after all the crap she had lately.”

 

The lights on the neuronal connector turn off, and the pad that shows Scott’s vitals returns to normal levels. Harry jumps from the bed and walks to the desk again, leaving the pad on it before turning on the screens. Scott is right about it. He needs to do something, for both of their sakes. Harry stills had to decide about what to do, but… opening the shifts layout, he finds that one of the nurses will come in less than an hour. Damn, is already this late? With the nervousness of an adolescent, he begins to tidy up his desk, reviewing all the reports he fulfilled today to check if anything was amiss. He has been working for around half an hour when the door of the med bay opens, the nurse arriving before time. “Good night, Doctor. My alarm sounded earlier than planned, so I’m here. You can go and get some rest.”

 

The butterflies in his stomach come back in full force, “Yeah, thank you. I’ll be here tomorrow on the next shift.”

 

“Don’t worry, Doc. You look tired. Better to get a full nighttime sleep before coming back. We always can wake you up if we need you.”

 

Giving his thanks to the nurse, he walks to the door and giving a last look to Scott, Harry leaves the med bay, walking decidedly to the tram. When he reaches the habitation deck, the nerves hit him again. Whatever it happens, it will be tonight. Taking a deep breath, he walks to the SAM’s node hallway. It is locked for the night, but when he moves closer, the light changes from red to green, and he opens it with a soft push of his hand. Once inside the hallway, the door close behind him, the locking signal visible. “It seems that you aren’t leaving me too many options, SAM…” The few steps between him and her door seemed like an eternity. Before he can reach her quarters, the light of her door changed to green. Feigning more decision than he really feels, he pushes the button and waits. When the doors open, he finds the interior almost in the dark except for the light that comes from the weapon rack and one single light on the nightstand. She lays on the bed, over her tummy, reading a book over a little fort of pillows. She is so absorbed by the book she didn’t hear the door opening and closing behind her, or see the light change when the bright light of the hallway enters the room. He still didn’t know what he will tell her, but seeing her in a long oversized shirt and nothing more is doing something with his control… He leans casually against the shelves to his left, knocking on the metallic frame of the door. She almost jumps from the bed, swearing unladylike when she sees him. “Holy fuck, Harry! Do you want to kill me?”

 

“Not even close to my intentions. I wanted to talk with you.”

 

Sara sits on her ass between her calves while putting back the pillows into its original position. “About? You can have waited until tomorrow morning.”

 

The image of her in that Alliance shirt, with her dishevelled hair and pouting mouth, is deciding for him. “No. It can’t wait until tomorrow. May I come closer?” When she nods while worrying her lower lip, he closes the distance to the bed, sitting in front of her. “I’ve been talking with Scott.” Before she can begin with one of her rage discourse, he raises a hand and silences her. “Not my decision, talk with SAM if you want answers.” When Sara rolls her eyes to his words, he smiles at her. “He was getting him ready to talk with you when you stormed away from the bay, so I had to stay there and endure his scolding.”

 

“He tends to do that. And what about?” Sara keeps worrying her lower lip while she plays with the hem of the shirt between her fingers, waiting for his answer. Knowing Scott, he has come to talk about their no-relationship, and she didn’t know if she is ready to accept a complete rejection from him.

 

Doubt begins to retake control of Harry's brain, and he closes his eyes for several seconds, trying to take a hold of his feelings. “I need to understand it, Sara. Why are you attracted to me?”

 

Sara blushes deeply, moving her gaze away from him. He has never asked her something like that. Her voice is just a whisper when she lets the words flow. “Have you looked at your mirror lately, Harry? And is not yours look alone, you are strong, and kind, with a quick mind and a stinging sense of humour that I adore. And don’t make me talk about your voice... Why it is so difficult to understand?”

 

Harry is shocked by her words, taking a moment to order his thoughts, “You are too young to understand the implications of what you are seeking.”

 

She storms from the bed, pillows falling to the ground when she moves the blankets with her. Walking to the couch’s area, she keeps her back to Harry, hands closed in fists on her sides. “Sure, Harry. I’m too young to know what I want, but not enough to risk my fucking life in the front line every single day since I reached Heleus. Not young enough to decide about the future of the thousands of lives from the Nexus. Not young enough to deal with the Angaran and the Kett, to fight with the Remnants and the Architects. Not enough--” Harry can see her shoulders rising and falling when she takes a deep breath. “I am who I am, and that’s the only thing I can’t change. But don’t worry, I got the idea. Now leave me alone, Harry. You have stated your position very clearly.” Hearing the defeat in her voice seems to be the final hit against the wall he has been constructing around his heart, shattering it to pieces. Standing from the bed, he moves closer to Sara, wrapping his arms around her. “I don’t need your pity, Harry.” Her voice is merely a whisper, so unlike her that it breaks his heart.

 

One of the hands that were holding her waist slides up until it reaches her face, cupping her cheek and raising it until they can look into one another eyes. “Is not pity precisely what I’m feeling right now, Sara. But before we move ahead with this, are you really sure you want someone like me as your partner?”

 

Leaning on his hand, Sara closes her eyes, lips parted when the implication of his words got assimilated on her brain. “One will think that after years trying to get under your skin, the idea was pretty obvious.”

 

Before she can open her eyes again, he seals their lips, making her gasp in surprise. Harry uses the scarce seconds she lets her mouth opened to delve his tongue inside, enjoying the little shiver running up and down her body and drinking the soft moan he elicits in her. The hand on her face slides back, tangling his fingers on her silky locks while he moves his other arm away, giving her the chance to turn and face him. Sara does it, turning over her heels and flattening her hands on Harry’s chest, enjoying the feeling of the hard muscles under the clothes. He kisses her like he was the most precious thing he ever touched, languid and full of promises, even when their tongues are dancing. But it seems that Sara has other plans because she begins to push him back, hand fixing his head in place while she moves him slowly until his legs touch the bed. Breaking the kiss, Sara lets the hand on his nape fall to his chest again, pushing him hard enough to make him fall to the mattress with a mix between a huff and a giggle. Straddling his legs, Sara leans on her hands on either side of his head, long hair falling to one side and caressing his neck. “I didn’t wait two years to have you treating me like I’m made of glass, Harry. I want you to ravish me. I want to wear your marks proudly. I want to feel you tomorrow while I’m on my mission.”

 

Her words hit him like a punch, making the air leave his lungs in a soft moan. His hands move to his legs, sliding up until he finds her hips and his fingers follow the curve of her back under the shirt, pulling her down until she falls on his chest. “Then I think we are overdressed, my little temptress.”

 

Sara closes the distance to his neck, biting it sweetly before following the line of his jaw with open-mouthed kisses. “I’m almost naked. You are the one who is wearing too many clothes for my taste.” Giving his mouth a quick kiss, she pushes up, until she is sitting again, taking off the shirt in a swift move and making Harry gasp. “See? Now you are totally overdressed. Will you remedy it by yourself or you want a hand?”

 

The show in front of him is making his brain melt. She wears almost nothing under the discarded shirt. A tiny sports bra matched the black undies, but it leaves nothing to the imagination; hardened nipples begging for attention while the stretch material hugs her body in all the right places. Using all his willpower, he moves his hands to her waist, circling it and enjoying the feeling of his fingers nearly surrounding it completely. “I can use a hand, but I think we will be on it all night if we do it, and after your little speech, I have other plans that require some haste.” With a little push from his hands, Sara takes the hint and lets him move her to one side, freeing his legs. Harry leaves the bed while she kneels at the edge of it, getting ready for the show. Harry sees her greedy eyes and can feel the passion stirs inside of him even higher. Why a goddess like her wants to be with someone like him still amazes him, but he is tired of staying away from her, of denying his feelings. He wants her like he never wanted anyone before, and all be damned if he loses a single night more dreaming about it when he can get a taste of the real thing. Knowing that he has her full attention, he begins to take away the layers of clothing at a slow pace, doing a little show, just for her. First the gloves, which he throws at Sara with a wicked smile. Then his fingers begin to unzip the upper piece of his working uniform. The hidden zip on the side is opening slowly, the big part of cloth falling to the left, dark skin and soft hair appearing to Sara’s enjoyment. He can see her breathing hard, mouth half opened while she clutches one of his gloves between her hands. He keeps lowering the zip until he reaches the hips, his chest in clear view. Pulling out the vest, he uses his hands to force the skinny clothes to fall from his shoulders, removing his arms and turning the sleeves inside out in his haste. He can feel her heated gaze moving over his skin almost like a caress, the intense feeling of her hunger reaching him in waves. Feeling how much his body affects her convinces him to be a bit wicked. Bending the waist, Harry unlocks the closings of his boots, stepping off of them off and taking the few feets that separate him from Sara. The upper part of his uniform is hanging from his waist, but he can’t wait to feel her skin. 

 

Sara lets the glove fall to the ground as soon as he is close enough to touch him. Her long fingers landed on the centre of his chest, moving up while tracing the fine line of hair on it. Reaching the collarbones, she follows it until her hand ends in his neck. Her voice sounds needy and breathless when she speaks to him, wrecking his auto control. “Gods, Harry. I need you so much it hurts.” 

 

Circling her slender waist with his arms, Harry pulls her against him, raising her from the bed. Instinctively, Sara wraps her legs around his hips, having the first taste of his hard-on against her core. He turns to face the big screens at the end of the room, with her face hovering in front of his, sharing the same air while he walks to the couches, sitting her in the back of it. “The feeling is mutual. Now, will you help this old man to finish undressing?”

 

Sara pushes him away until she can put the feets on the ground, “I will not help an old man, but my sexy and hot doctor, hell yeah, I’ll do.” She is smiling broadly when her hands reach the waist of his uniform, tugging him closer and working in the closings of it. With some help from him, she gets them open. Sliding her hands to the back, Sara grabs his ass before pushing down the fabric, kneeling in front of him at the same time. Once the uniform is pooled on his ankles, Sara attacks the waist of his underwear, beginning to pull it down, and helping the hands on the back by catching the frontal part with her teeth. Once his member is free, she lets the piece of cloth fall to the ground on its own, joining the rest. 

 

Sitting back on her calves, Sara wraps her fingers around his considerable sized member, moving the hand up and down several times, making him moan and enjoying the feeling of his silky skin under her fingers and the soft pulsations of it. When she uses her tongue to trace the tip on his stiff cock, he swears loudly and vehemently and she can’t fight the little grin on her face. “Enjoying yourself, Harry?” He is about to answer when she takes the tip of him inside her mouth, making him moan and tremble under her touch. A few experimental movements later, she deepened the bobbing, lowering her head until she can feel him on the back of her throat, making her gag and move back. Sitting back, she pulls her hand away, wiping the spit of her chin. “I want to try something.” Standing slowly, planting kisses wherever she can, she moves to the couch, sitting on the armrest edge and stretching her back over it until her head is hanging off the back of it. She didn’t even have to voice her wish, just opens her mouth broadly while her hands grab the synthetic leather under her. 

 

Harry's voice sounds lower and breathless, “You are killing me, my temptress.” Moving closer at the same time he talks, Harry takes himself in hand and positions the head in her mouth. He slides inside of her heat slowly, enjoying every single second of it. Sara flattens her tongue to add some pressure to the sensations. The position lets her take him deeper without troubles with the gag reflex, and she hollows her cheeks and swallows around the head of his cock every time. Seeing that he controls his movements enough not to throw her from the couch, she moves her hands to grab his ass, pushing him even deeper. The feeling is something new for both of them. He has never met a partner who accepted him to the hilt with their mouth, and she had never felt so full and turned on while doing a blowjob. Harry is beginning to lose his composure, moving her hips quicker and more in-depth. When his hands move to grab her breast, rolling the thumb over the hardened nipples, she moans around him, making him join her in the concert. 

 

But sooner than she wanted, he pulls back, a fine line of split still joining them while she catches her breath. “Damn, Sara. You are too good to be true.” 

 

With some effort, she sits back, leaning on her hands, still breathless, and looking at him over her shoulder. “Same to you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m in dire need of you, Doctor.”

 

Harry chuckles. That playful side of her is something new to him, but he loves it. Taking off his clothes completely, he circles the couch, sliding her to the edge of the armrest with a hand around her waist. “Then I will prescribe something for you, an exceptional treatment.” His hand has moved up her thigh while talking, reaching her heated core, cupping it over the undies, feeling the wet material and making her gasp. “Oh my, so happy to see me, Sara?”

 

Loud mewls leave Sara when he put some pressure while drawing circles with his fingertips. “Damn, Harry. Stop the teasing. I waited for you long enough.”

 

Biting her shoulder hard enough to make her gasp, Harry slides his hand up, following the waistband until his fingers find the hip. His mouth follows the line of her shoulder again, kissing and biting her skin until he leaves a reddened trail behind him. Once he reaches her ear, his other arm goes to her waist too, mimicking the position of his other hand. “Hope you didn’t have in high esteem this underwear…” Even before she can answer the question, he grabs the black material of her undies in his fists, stretching it with passion, until the material can't resist it anymore and tears apart under his onslaught. The sound of the ripping clothes gets lost in the low moan the act provokes on her. Grabbing her halves with both hands, he raises them, making her fall back, head barely resting on the couch. Once she is laying back, he positions her calves on his shoulders, sliding down a hand until he finds her wetness. 

 

His fingers find her entrance, and he enters her with two of them easily, making her scream his name. “Damn, Harry. I need you, now.”

 

He keeps his fingers moving, gaze fixed on her face while the pleasure transfixes her factions. Several seconds later, when her moans have pitched in volume, he pulls away, smiling against her shoulder when she whines at the loss. He moves his fingers to his mouth, tasting her juices and closing his eyes at the earthy flavour. “Luckily for you, I have the same craving. But just to your information, I want to eat you up until you forget your name, but I can wait.” Moving one of her legs with the other, he pushes them to her chest, knowing that she has the flexibility for that. “Keep your legs there for a second, my lovely temptress.”

 

She does as instructed, wrapping one of her arms around her knees and pulling them against her breasts. The other hand moves to catch the couch again, trying to gain some balance in her precarious position. Harry takes a second to enjoy the view. The mighty Human Pathfinder, Sara Ryder, sprawled, almost naked, extremely wet and waiting for him to ravish her. Taking himself in hand, Harry closes the distance to her, positioning the hardened member on her core. He begins slowly, sliding inch by inch and trying to keep his own pleasure at bay, a hard work thanks to her deep moans and the tightness of her core. When he is sheathed inside her, Harry separates her legs again, resting them on his arms while his hands move to grab her hips, his strong fingers holding her hard enough to leave red marks on her pale skin. Without moving his hips, Harry lowers his face to her, stopping near her face and whispering in a low voice. “How much do you want to feel me tomorrow?”

 

Sara circles his neck, grabbing her forearms to raise up and closing the distance to him, kissing his lips and biting his lower lip while moving apart. “I want to think of you in every step I take outside the Nexus. I want to remember your touch every time I move. I want--”

 

Her words finish him, and he seals their lips in a heated kiss before beginning to move his hips. The first time, he slides almost completely out, leaving just the tip inside, before pushing inside back with a hard movement. He drinks her moans like a good whiskey, tasting them while their tongues dance inside her mouth. The next one is not as quick but is deeper, his hands raising her hips slightly up. That seems to do the trick he was looking for, because her head falls back, breaking the kiss and screaming his name loud enough to wake up half the Hyperion. Keeping her hips in the perfect position, he sets a hard pace, balls hitting her ass, the sound of it joining the wet and sexy noises of their lovemaking. She loses the battle against her pleasure, letting his neck go and falling back to the couch with a thud. Her hands move to grab whatever surface of the chair she can reach, trying to keep her body in place while he ravishes her, just like she has asked for. 

 

Harry keeps his pace far longer than her previous partners she, giving her a taste of the pleasure that awaits in his arms. Soon, the legs around his head begin to tremble slightly, her moans turning needy and breathless. She is close, and a plan starts to form in his mind. Sheathing himself as deeply as possible, he lets her hips go, moving to lower her legs and wrap them around his waist. Lowering his upper body, he kisses her lovingly, feather kisses mixed with their tries to catch their breaths. “Take hold of my neck. I want to try something.” When she complies, he slides his hands under her, raising her from the couch and plastering her upper body against him. The change of angle makes her moan in his ear, making his cock twitch inside of her. With a soft groan that makes her shiver, he moves with steady steps to the shelf near the bed. Once he reaches it, he pushes her against the flat surface, confiding in the hold on his neck to let her back go. Using their joined hips as leverage, Harry moves his arms under her knees, opening her even wider for him. “I’m gonna make you scream so loud that even Scott will hear you.” The breathless ‘please’ that leaves her lips is the signal he has been waiting. With his hands splashed on each side of her chest, her legs hanging from his arms, he begins again, pumping inside of her as hard as before, but much deeper thanks to the position. Sara’s voice sounded ragged and broken with every moan his movements elicits from her, and he too is being pretty vocal with his pleasure, grunting and groaning with every push. Her peak comes closer again. The trembling on her body together with the pulling of her inner walls are the indications he was looking for. “Come, my dear, come for me.” His deep voice, broken by the effort and excitement is what she needed to fall into the arms of pleasure. The climax hits her like a charging Krogan, making her mind blackout for several seconds, the powerful orgasm highjacking her brain. But Harry is not far behind her. The repertory of swears and pleas mixed with his name does the trick for him, together with the clamping walks of her sex. Burying himself to the hilt with a powerful thrust, he comes hard and long. Her orgasm milks him to the last drop, the feeling of the hot semen filling her making Sara moan again and elongating her climax. 

 

Several minutes passed with him buried deep in her, while they catch their breaths. At last, Harry returns her legs, one by one, to his waist, and grabs her body again, moving with unsteady steps to the bed. With some effort, he sits on it, falling back with her into the cold sheets. She buries her nose in his neck, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of Harry and the unmistakable one of sex, their lovemaking. With a giggle, she moves up long enough to plant a soft kiss on his cheek before coming back to her new favourite place in all Heleus. “Yeah, definitely not an old man.”

 

Harry joins her giggling session, planting a soft kiss on her head, “Glad to have passed your exam, Pathfinder.”

 

Sliding up enough to make his half hard member slide away, Sara kisses his forehead before crawling to the pillows and patting the spot beside her. “Well, you have passed the first test. I needed three outposts to be called Pathfinder seriously. I will need to test you again, soon if possible.” She takes off the bra she was still wearing and throws it unceremoniously over her shoulder.

 

Laughing hard, he follows her, forcing the sheets to collaborate with him and covering their bodies with them before pulling her against his body. “I’m too old for a second round so soon, but I will make up for it later.” He kisses her temple and moves closer to her ear, whispering with his damn sexy voice. “I still want to eat you for as long as you can endure it.”

 

The breath got caught in her chest. That man will destroy her sanity with that damned voice and hot ideas. “Then let's catch some sleep before the next one. I will make you fulfil those promises.”

 

They share a sweet goodnight kiss before falling asleep in the others arms. They have needed more than 600 years to reach this point, but now that they have tasted what their relationship can be, the future has taken a detour to happiness without them even noticing it, too lost in the moment to worry about tomorrow.


End file.
